Kacchan, le héro qui a tout l'air d'un vilain
by Ilunae
Summary: Voilà le titre d'un article sur un blog que Kaminari venait juste de trouver


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic de ma part. Merci beaucoup Lighty pour les idées.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami et Kirimina

* * *

'Kacchan, le héro qui a tout l'air d'un vilain'

Voilà le titre d'un article sur un blog que Kaminari venait juste de trouver. Juste avec ça, il pouvait sentir les étincelles sortir de ses mains. Malgré ça, il décida de lire l'article en entier.

'Kacchan, vous avez sans doute déjà entendu ce nom, surtout si vous vous intéressez aux héros. Sous ce nom qui peut paraître enfantin et mignon, se cache une véritable terreur. Ayant débuté sa carrière depuis peu, il n'a pas manqué de faire parler de lui. Plus pour son sale caractère que pour ses prouesses héroïques, malheureusement.

Agressif, violent, vulgaire, irrespectueux... Les adjectifs pour décrire son attitude ne manquent pas. Beaucoup ayant été sauvés par lui, ont reconnu avoir été choqués par son comportement. Beaucoup nous on dit qu'il leur donnait des ordres et, leur avait demandé de ne pas rester dans ses pattes.

Il semblerait aussi qu'il voue une haine toute particulière à la gente féminine. Il les considérerait comme faibles et incapables de se défendre toutes seules. Beaucoup se sont fait humilier et rabaisser par lui.

On est en droit de se demander comment un type pareil a pu devenir un héro professionnel. Rappelons que ce n'est pas la première fois que la question se pose avec lui.

Lors de sa première année à Yuei, nous avons pu le voir attaché sur le podium suite à sa victoire pendant le championnat du sport. Nous avions déjà émis des doutes concernant son attitude pendant son enlèvement. Son professeur principal avait nié et, avait répondu qu'il faisait tout pour devenir un héro comme tous ses autres élèves.

Avec tout ce qu'on entend en ce moment sur le héro Kacchan, on est en droit de mettre sa parole en doute. Pour nous, il paraît plus qu'évident que le jeune héro aurait plus sa place du côté des vilains.'

C'était n'importe quoi. C'était absolument n'importe quoi. Kaminari n'en revenait pas. Cela devrait être interdit d'écrire autant de bêtises dans un seul article. Pour connaître Kacchan depuis des années, il savait très bien que son ami n'était pas comme ça.

Il était vrai qu'il avait un sale caractère mais de là à le traiter de vilain, c'était ne pas le connaître. Kacchan avait travaillé très dur pour en arriver là où il était, tout comme le reste de leurs anciens camarades de classe.

Quant au passage qui disait qu'il détestait les femmes, c'était juste ridicule. Certains seraient prêts à inventer n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention en dénigrant les autres.

Il allait lui dire sa façon de penser à ce vautour. Avant ça, il allait partager l'article avec tous ses amis de l'ancienne classe A. Il était sûr que tous auraient leur mot à dire à ce sujet.

Une fois cela fait, il commença à taper son message.

'J'ai été dans la classe de Kacchan pendant mes années à Yuei. C'est un bon ami qui travaille dur et prend son job de héro très au sérieux. C'était déjà le cas quand il était au lycée. Il a appris à travailler avec les autres et nous confiait ses grenades pendant les entraînements.

Cet article n'est rien d'autre qu'un tissue d'âneries.

Chargebolt.'

Pendant qu'il écrivait son message, ses camarades avaient commencé à réagir eux aussi.

'Bakugou a peut-être un sale caractère mais, c'est quelqu'un sur lequel on peut compter. Il se soucie de ses coéquipiers et fait du mieux qu'il peut pour les protéger.

Sugar Man.'

'Cet article est une véritable honte. Bakugou est l'un de mes amis. J'ai été au lycée avec lui. Il ne m'a jamais rabaissée parce que je suis une femme. Où vous êtes allés cherché ça ?

Pinky.'

'De quel droit osez-vous écrire un truc pareil ? Bakugou-kun est un bon ami. Les étincelles de ses explosions me rappellent mon rayon laser.

Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling.'

'Bakugou-chan est un héro qui prend son travail très à cœur. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de lui quand j'ai travaillé avec lui. Je pense être mieux placée que vous pour parler de lui.

Froppy.'

'Tout ce que dis cet article est faux. Bakugou-kun n'est pas le type le plus agréable de la Terre mais, il respecte les gens et la loi. Il a toujours été très sérieux dans son travail. Aussi, il a toujours été très respectueux envers ses supérieurs.

Ingenium.'

'Mon lapin, Yuwai, l'aime beaucoup. Il pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne et, je suis d'accord avec lui.

Anima.'

'Bakugou est quelqu'un de très calme en fait. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui pendant nos années à Yuei. Il est très intelligent et travaille beaucoup.

Tsukuyomi.'

'J'admire beaucoup Bakugou. Il attire beaucoup de filles sans avoir rien à faire. C'est mon objectif à atteindre.

Grape Juice.'

'Je ne suis pas la personne la plus proche de Bakugou mais, il est dangereux de faire de telles supposition sur lui. L'auteur prétend le connaître mieux que quiconque mais, ne sait de toute évidence rien sur lui.

Tail Man.'

'Je dois m'opposer à ce qui est dit sur Bakugou et sa prétendue misogynie : il n'a jamais sous-estimer les filles de notre classe en tant que super héroïnes. Il a toujours reconnu leurs capacités au combat.

Tentacole.'

'Je confirme les dires de mes collègues au sujet de la misogynie supposé de Bakugou-san. Il ne nous a jamais sous-estimées ou rabaissés sous ce prétexte. Il nous a toujours considérées comme de véritables adversaires ou coéquipières.

Creati.'

'Je pense pouvoir dire que Bakugou est un bon ami à moi. On ne s'est pas toujours très bien entendus mais, il a toujours été quelqu'un de très passionné par son rêve de devenir un héro. Il m'a toujours pris au sérieux et, s'est donné à fond pour battre ses adversaires.

Celsius.'

'Je suis aussi un ami de Bakugou et, je confirme tout ce qui a été dit par mes collègues. Il a appris à travailler en équipe. Il compte sur ses coéquipiers pour le sortir du pétrin et, il nous vient en aide quand on est en difficulté. C'est quelqu'un de très fier mais, il fait bien son travail.

Cellophane.'

'Bakugou a toujours traité ses camarades de la même façon, sans faire de différence entre les mecs et les filles. Il n'a jamais refusé de travailler avec l'une d'entre nous et, nous a toujours respecté en tant qu'adversaires.

Earphone Jack.'

'Bakugou-kun ne nous a jamais traitées différemment de nos autres camarades juste parce qu'on était des filles. Il nous a toujours vu comme des héros à part entière.

Inivisible Girl.'

'Bakugou est un de mes meilleurs amis. Il m'a aidé quand j'étais au lycée. Il me donnait des conseils pour devenir un meilleur héro. Il m'a toujours soutenu pour ma relation avec Pinky.

Il a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis son entrée à Yuei. Vous ne pouvez pas retenir son passé contre lui alors qu'il a autant changé. Bakugou est un très bon héro et avec Midoriya, ils forment le meilleur des duos.

Red riot.'

'Pendant notre match lors du championnat du sport, Bakugou-kun m'a traitée comme une véritable adversaire. Il n'a jamais baissé sa garde et m'a prise très au sérieux. Il ne m'a jamais vu comme quelqu'un de faible qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Pour cela, je l'en remercie.

C'est aussi un bon ami et, je sais à quel point il a travaillé pour en arriver là où il est. Vous n'êtes qu'un vautour sans cervelle.

Uravity.'

Kaminari était content de tous les messages laissés par ses anciens camarades de classe. Il trouvait un peu étrange de ne pas voir de commentaire de la part de Midoriya. Il aurait dû être le premier à réagir face à ce torchon. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore vu l'article et qu'il était occupé.

Tout cela était très bien mais, il manquait encore quelqu'un.

"Hé ! Hitoshi ! Viens voir !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Lis cet article !" dit-il en cédant sa place à son compagnon.

Il attendit que l'autre eut fini de lire pour parler de nouveau.

"C'est n'importe quoi, pas vrai ?"

"En effet !"

"Laisse un commentaire, toi aussi !"

Ce que Shisnou fit.

'Je suis arrivé dans la filière héroïque plus tard que mes camarades. Malgré ça, Bakugou ne m'a jamais traité différemment des autres pendant les exercices d'entraînements et ne m'a jamais ménagé. C'est un bon héro qui prend son travail au sérieux et qui respecte ses collègues.

Mindbreaker.'

Midoriya n'avait toujours pas réagi. Bizarre. Quand le commentaire de son ancien camarade arriva une heure plus tard, Kaminari comprit pourquoi.

'Je connais Kacchan depuis très longtemps. On est amis d'enfance et, on a toujours été ensembles. Déjà tout petit, il rêvait d'être un héro comme All Might. J'étais là quand son alter s'est manifesté. A cette époque, je savais déjà qu'il deviendrait un grand héro.

Je l'ai toujours admiré malgré son sale caractère. Il a toujours été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait mais, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas travaillé pour en arriver là où il est maintenant.

Kacchan a toujours travaillé très dur pour maîtriser son alter et, devenir un héro. Je le sais parce que je l'ai toujours observé depuis notre enfance.

Je connais donc aussi ses mauvais côtés mais, ses qualités de héro surpassent tout ça.

Il est très intelligent et, il lui faut peu de temps pour établir une bonne stratégie. Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, Kacchan n'est pas quelqu'un d'impulsif qui fonce simplement dans le tas. Il réfléchit toujours à ce qu'il doit faire pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Je le sais très bien comme je travaille avec lui.

Kacchan a aussi beaucoup d'estime pour nos collègues que ce soit nos supérieurs ou non. Il écoute ce que nos supérieurs nous dit et, respecte toujours les consignes. Il traite aussi nos collègues comme il doit le faire et, ne les sous-estime jamais.

Il a toujours été quelqu'un qui se donnait à fond dans ce qu'il faisait que cela soit dans son travail, à l'école ou dans sa vie de tous les jours. Pendant notre première année à Yuei, il s'est donné à fond pour gagner le championnat du sport et battre Todoroki-kun.

Il n'a pas été satisfait du résultat parce que Todoroki-kun avait refusé d'utiliser ses flammes et, je peux comprendre sa réaction en partie. Je ne vais pas dire que tout est de la faute de Todoroki-kun comme il avait ses propres problèmes mais, Kacchan l'a traité comme tous ses autres adversaires.

Je tiens à revenir à son match contre Uraraka-san comme beaucoup avait été surpris de le voir y aller à fond avec elle. Ce sont ces personnes qui se montrées sexistes en la voyant comme une fille fragile. Kacchan l'a traitée comme une adversaire comme n'importe qui d'autre. Et ce qu'il a fait avec le reste des filles de notre classe ou celles de la classe B.

Il ne les a jamais sous-estimées parce qu'elles étaient des filles. Il les a toujours pris au sérieux et, ne leur a jamais fait de cadeau. Il a toujours reconnu leurs capacités en tant que super héroïnes. Dire qu'il est misogyne est donc totalement faux.

Kacchan a toujours traité tout le monde de la même façon que cela soit homme ou femme. Il n'y a pas de différence pour lui. Il pense que chaque héro doit faire de son mieux pour assurer la sécurité de notre pays et je suis d'accord avec lui.

Dire qu'il a plus l'attitude d'un vilain qu'un héro est très insultant et, pas seulement envers lui. C'est insultant pour nous tous, ses collègues et amis, ainsi que pour ses supérieurs qui lui font confiance. Tout le monde sait dans notre groupe qu'il est un bon héro qu'il fait bien son travaille.

Kacchan a toujours voulu devenir un héro et il n'a jamais changé son objectif depuis son enfance. Quand il a été enlevé par les vilains, il les a envoyé balader en disant que celui qu'il admirait depuis toujours était All Might.

C'est quelqu'un d'honnête qui ne supporte pas le mensonge. Même dans une situation où mentir aurait été bénéfique pour lui, il a continué de proclamer qu'il voulait devenir un héro comme son idole de toujours.

Kacchan a toujours été une grande inspiration pour moi au même titre qu'All Might. Il était même plus proche que lui. Je me suis souvent inspiré de lui pour avancer et, je ne parle pas seulement de sa technique mais aussi, de son attitude.

Il fait partie des personnes qui me poussent à avancer. Quand je pense à lui, je vois un grand héro et, j'ai moi aussi envie de me donner à fond dans mon travail. Il me pousse à me surpasser pour devenir un meilleur héro.

Sa volonté de vouloir toujours gagner comme All Might est toujours quelque chose que j'admire chez lui. Il ne lâche jamais rien, même dans les situations difficiles. Sa détermination est aussi quelque chose qui me pousse à avancer.

Il se soucie aussi du bien-être de ses coéquipiers. Quand on part en mission, il s'assure toujours qu'on soit préparé et, il donne des conseils à tout le monde. Il fait aussi attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien aux autres. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui fonce dans le tas sans se soucier de ses collègues.

Si quelqu'un est en danger, il vient toujours le sauver. Il nous fait aussi confiance pour lui venir en aide quand il est dans une situation difficile. Il prend en compte les compétences de tout le monde. Il n'est pas du genre à travailler en solo et laisser les autres derrière.

Cet article est un tissue de mensonge. Kacchan parle mal mais, il ne s'est jamais montré agressif envers les personnes qu'il devait sauver. Il s'est toujours montré très professionnel.

Kacchan a toujours été mon héro et, il le sera toujours. C'est mon meilleur ami et, je sais que je peux lui faire totalement confiance. L'auteur de cet article ne le connaît pas comme moi je le connais. Il ne peut donc rien dire au sujet de Kacchan. Il ferait bien d'écrire sur quelque chose d'autre que sur les héros qu'il ne connaît même pas.

Kacchan est un grand héro et, l'auteur est seulement jaloux de lui parce qu'il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra jamais lui arriver à la cheville. Je sais qu'il continuera à progresser avec le temps et, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Je veux le voir devenir un héro qui surpasse même All Might et, je ferais tout pour le surpasser à mon tour.

Kacchan est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et, je suis fier d'être son ami d'enfance.

Deku.'

En effet, il ne fallait jamais insulter son Kacchan. C'était un beau message empli de passion. On pouvait bien voir à quel point Midoriya tenait à son ami d'enfance. C'était beau à voir. Kaminari était content pour Bakugou. Lui aussi avait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
